cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
First United Council
|- | style="background:#996600;" align="center" colspan="2"| Background |- | style="background:#996600;" | Founded by the Alliances: || The Federal Defense Council, The First Union, The United CyberNations of Warriors |- | style="background:#996600;" | Founded on || December 6, 2007 |- | style="background:#996600;" | Team Color || White (designated by the Constitution) |- | style="background:#996600;" | About The First U.C || The First United Council is an alliance on CyberNations. |- | style="background:#996600;" align="center" colspan="2"| Alliance Statistics |- | style="background:#996600;" | Members || 18 |- | style="background:#996600;" | Combined Strength || About 40,000 |- | style="background:#996600;" | Nuclear Weapons || 0 |- | style="background:#996600;" align="center" colspan="2"| Cabinet and Officials (as of year end 2007) |- | colspan=2 | *'President': Millhouse *'Vice President': MacMo4420 *'Secretary of State': tp71the2nd *'Secretary of Defense': chazman *'Secretary of The Treasury': Tantonus *'Secretary of Labor': General Potere *'General Assembly Chairman': (position unfilled) *'Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff': (position existence in debate) *'Supreme Court Justice': Ram Rod *'Supreme Court Justice': weaselwes24 *'Supreme Court Justice': ClarkNr |} The First United Council is an alliance on CyberNations. On of December 6th, 2007 the First United Council came into existence. It's officially-designated team color is white, with few specially-authorized exceptions. =History= Founding The merger between the three alliances occured in the late hours of December 5th and the early hours of December 6th, 2007, and were conducted by the now-President Millhouse, the now-Vice President MacMo4420, the now-Secretary of the Treasury Tantonus, and the now-Secretary of State tp71the2nd. This process included discussions over alliance structure, the Constitution, member rights, obtainment of power, government positions, foreign relations, and an alliance name, which wasn't decided until two days following the actual official merger date of the 6th. Early Times The first few days of the alliance's existence consisted of a forum restructuring and management of a full member switchover, eventually ensuring that all members of the three alliances had officially switched over to the First United Council in their listed affiliation. It also was marked by appointment of government officials and Supreme Court Justices. The constitution was amended and also a $100,000 joining bonus for newcomers was implemented by the President. =Structure and Leadership= The Constitution This is the law of the land. The Constitution of the First U.C serves as the highest supreme legislative text within the alliance. Executive Branch The leader of the alliance is the President, currently Millhouse. His second-in-command, the Vice President, is currently MacMo4420. Cabinet Departments The State Department Operated by the Secretary of State. Currently tp71the2nd. In charge of foreign politics and diplomacy (Treaties, Mergers, Pacts, etc.) The Treasury Department Operated by the Secretary of the Treasury. Currently Tantonus. In charge of financial transactions incoming and outgoing involving the alliance, as well as monetary policy and loans. The Defense Department Operated by the Secretary of Defense. Currently chazman. In charge of military strategies and executing defensive operations for the alliance. The Labor Department Operated by the Secretary of Labor. Most recently Lord Batra, but is currently a position in transition. In charge of education, recruitment, and member well-being. The Legislative Branch The General Assembly Lead by the Chairman of the General Assembly, the GA is responsible for approval and debate of cabinet nominations, laws, and treaties. Those who serve in the GA are titled "Senators". The Judicial Branch The Supreme Court Lead by three Supreme Court Justices, the SC is responsible for hearing and ruling on cases brought to them by members of the alliance or top government officials, or cases which one of the three justices seems fit to be brought forward and ruled on. =Government-Issued Structure Diagram=